


Eavesdropping

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark listens in on an argument between Lex and Oliver that opens his eyes about some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



Walking towards Lex’s study at the mansion, Clark slowed, and then stopped as his hearing picked up angry voices coming from behind the thick wooden doors. Biting his lip, Clark was trying to decide if he should leave and come back later, when he heard his name.

The lessons his parents taught him about eavesdropping warred with his curiosity. When he heard his name through the door again, without the benefit of his super-hearing, curiosity won.

Using his x-ray vision, Clark was able to see through the door, and his eyes widened in surprise. Lex and Oliver were facing off against each other, both men flushed with anger and sweating slightly. Clark felt his cock start stiffening in his pants at the sight.

Lex, the man he’d wanted since before he was able to recognize his desire for what it was. The wanting had become part of his life, integrated into his psyche, so even as he’d gotten older, he still wasn’t aware of it. Until he’d met Oliver.

The sexy blond had made him feel something he never had before, except that Clark realized quickly it wasn’t true. He had felt it before, had been feeling it for years. Not knowing what to do about desiring the two men, Clark had done nothing.

Shaking his head to get his focus back on the present, Clark turned up his hearing again. His half-hard cock, hardened fully when he heard what they were saying.

 _"I've just been doing the honorable thing, and waiting for Clark to grow up."_

 _"In case you haven't noticed, Lex, he has, so don't blame me if your cowardly hesitation lets me have him first."_

 _"The day I let you have him first, is the day I'll spread my legs for you. In case that's too vague for your little brain, it'll happen when hell freezes over."_

 _"Then bundle up and spread, Lex, because I'll have him in my bed before the week is out."_

They both wanted him.

Eyes practically crossing at the thought, Clark’s vision suddenly went a layer lower than he’d intended, and he discovered something else. They wanted each other. Below their tailored slacks, which hid a multitude of sins, both men were hard. They just had too much history and old, habitual animosity to recognize it.

They needed a catalyst.

Just as Clark had. Since their argument had provided him with one, it was only fair that he return the favor. He hadn’t been really innocent since his summer in Metropolis. He might not have had any sex while there, but with his abilities, and the...open...behavior of people in Club Atlantis, he’d gotten quite an education.

Not letting himself think about it, because if he did he’d second guess himself, Clark moved. Before the two men in the study had a chance to react, the doors were flung open, and in an impossible whirlwind they found themselves kneeling side-by-side, on top of the covers of Lex’s bed. Naked. With a naked Clark completing their equilateral triangle.

Knowing how quickly each man could adjust to unexpected and unusual circumstances, Clark took the small window of opportunity their shock gave him. Reaching out with both hands, he ran his thumbs over each man’s mouth, pushing just a little until they gave him entrance. He caressed each of their tongues as he tried to convince them to see things his way. “Lex. Oliver. You both want me. I’m almost positive you want each other. I know I want each of you. Wouldn’t it be better--”

Cut off when both men glance at each other, and then as one surged forward to push him over, Clark looked up at them in shock. Their growled answers were lost as Lex’s mouth engulfed Clark’s hard cock, and Oliver bit down and then sucked one of Clark’s nipples into his mouth. Clark’s pretty sure he got the gist of what they meant, though. He’d never been so happy that he’d eavesdropped.


End file.
